irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sisters and Brothers from beyond this ill fated Reality
Summary Zik, Mario, Menami, Lurk, and LIR search for Darrz and Zeerk on planet Vertec. Instead, they accidentally enter a rift and enter an exact copy of Z-14 with slight changes. (This RP takes place after Seasoning for Insanity and before New Arrivals ) Transcript * *One terrible day on the taco stenched planet Foodcourtia* *( Uh *( Gap? *( Gap to VErtec *Vertec* *( THat or maybe they decided to risk going to the rift,but that'd be pretty STUPID man. *10:19LIRLIR( :I what if they just got extremely lost) *10:19Mysteriousjillguy( On vertec? *10:21LIRLIR(In space and on Vertec/ *10:22YourFavoriteFangirl(Well *10:22MysteriousjillguyLurk::T *waddles around* *10:22YourFavoriteFangirl(We could do that one- ok nevermind *10:22MysteriousjillguyAlien:Uhh...aren't you that werid irken- *Lurk:GFHGCBJGKJVJ HAUYUGHGHHKLLOAHGFHGGHF *sprays whipped cream in eyes* *Alien:GAURGGHHHG MY CONTACTS! * *THe alien falls over,fidgeting in pain* *Lurk:*pulls hood over head* *10:24LIRLIRLIR: *stares at it* Uhmm.. why'd you do that? *10:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:*puts on a mask that says "I"M COMPLETELY NORMAL AND NOT MORALLY AMBIGUOUS" *Lurk:To protect our COVER of course! * *Lurk sits in a booth chair,he noms on a taquito* *10:26LIRLIRLIR: Where are we? *sits down* *10:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Bloorf's kewl spaic food. Apparently. *Lurk:THEY HAVE GOOD TAQUITOS *Lurk:*noms* *Lurk:*munch*...So...*nom*.. *10:28Long Time(BRB *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( So uhh *( Is SICC good? *10:32LIRLIR(Yeah.) *10:34YourFavoriteFangirl(I like him *Ametrineskies has left the chat. *10:34Mysteriousjillguy( hghh I can't wait to introduce himm-ghGHFg *( the mist has left *( GAUGH,THE SUN *( without her *( the lgt burns!1!) *10:35Long Time(Back *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( CONTINUE *Lurk:So umm...dialogue filler. Specific sentence. YELLING! *10:36Ametrineskies(Darn, all it was my internet -_- *(Sometimes it loses connection *10:37Mysteriousjillguy( that is because I exposed it to my cloest- *closet* *10:37YourFavoriteFangirl(oh god *10:37Ametrineskies(oh *10:37YourFavoriteFangirl(Is your closet a portal to Luc's bedroom *10:37Mysteriousjillguy( in the red dusty closet *( where ur fers and herrrs come true *( no *( much worse *( a portal to lurk's mind *10:38LIRLIRLIR: Lurk.. why are you acting... weirder than usual? *10:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh uh.. *10:38Ametrineskies(..Lurk is worse than Hell?-- *10:38Mysteriousjillguy( no *( just the stuff he thinks about on a daily basis *10:39Ametrineskies(I'd think eternal torture is uh... worse.. *(But k *10:39Long Time(^ *10:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:No reason. NO reason AT ALL. *puts food on mask* *Lurk:GNGH. The MOOSE. I'm sorry! SORRY *10:41LIRLIRLIR: *espurr stares Lurk* ... *10:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:..Hunghugh..hhgh.. *Lurk:DUUGHH *Lurk:Okie,fine. I uhh..I'm sort of..gulity for...Menami's...pain.. *10:43Long TimeMario: *Is walking near-by to get some food when suddenly he noticed LIR* *walks over to Lir* Mario: Hey Lir! I'm guessing that's Lurk in a mask beside you .-.? *10:43LIRLIRLIR: You guessed correctly. *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:*turns around* *10:43Long TimeMario: It's pretty obvious. *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:HO ARE YOU?! *WHO* *10:43Long TimeMario: ... *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOUR VOICE SOUNDS LIKE THE BREADMOLD MUTANT I FOUGHT LAST THURSDAY. *10:44LIRLIRLIR: That's Mario. *10:44Long TimeMario: It's me Mario.. how many time do we have to go through this. *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:He smelled funny and he was really MOLDY. *Lurk:You never know Mario... *10:44Long TimeMario: I'd expect you to remember one of your friends who actually care about you. *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:We could be attacked by a ghost bigfoot mutant. *10:45Long TimeMario: That's... highly unlikely but whatever. *10:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:O_O *intense stare* *10:46LIRLIRLIR: He's gotten worse, Mario. If that's possible.. *10:46Mysteriousjillguy *A ghost bigfoot mutant walks by in the backround,unnoticed* *10:46YourFavoriteFangirl(wot *10:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:UH..hghh..I've just been..hhggh gulity about..Menami.. *Lurk:I mean..Zeerk and Darrz is gone..that's bad right? I mean,Menami must be sad. N stuff. *10:48Ametrineskies(o4o *10:48Long TimeMario: Well... I guess the right thing to do would be to go looking for them. *10:48LIRLIRLIR: Hm. *10:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:I just..I feel like I should've been there instead of combing my dolls and blowing up spider robots. *10:50LIRLIRLIR: I don't remember you doing that. *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:You weren't there to see it.. *Lurk:What? Her golden hair gets moldy sometimes. It tends to SMELL ALOT. *10:51Long TimeMario: I swear you get weirder and weirder every day. *10:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:*pulls out communicator* * *Lurk pulls out a bandaid* * *Puts on communicator ID thingy* *10:52Long TimeMario: Anyways, we might need a few more people for an efficient search party for Zeerk and Darrz. *10:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Theeyy be watchin. Doin their doobie doom surviliance. Watch outt. * *Lurk presses call button* * *It's 2:00AM on Irk* * *Menami's communicator rings* *( This takes place after Dependance Day,btw) *10:54Ametrineskies(I see *10:54YourFavoriteFangirl(I noticed *10:54Mysteriousjillguy( BRB DINNER *( Back *(.....what silence *11:09YourFavoriteFangirl(;w; *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( incredible *11:10Long Time(continue pl0x- *11:10Mysteriousjillguy *Menami's communicator rings at 2:00AM* *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Making repairs to her apartment room, watching some of the builders work on the roof above*.. ... *Grabs the communicator, looking at it*.. Lurk.. *Accepts the transmission* Hello?? *11:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:HSHTGHGYJUHKLOOLAGGHAGGGGGGGGGGGHH *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...e_o Hi. *11:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:We're going on a SEARCH PARTY to find ...Darrz and..Zeerk.. *Lurk:You wanna come along? Bring Zik too. *11:13LIRLIRLIR: *whispers* Nice entrance. *11:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Shhh! *11:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ^^;; Hi, Lir. I can hear you. *Menami: ..Well, if it's for those two.. *Looks over her room*.. I could get back to this later.. .. Why not? I was planning too soon, anyways.. we'd only have one last person to look for after that. *11:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..*sneaks out of the bedroom*.. *hisses at the communicator:'D* *11:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Where are you at, anyway? *11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Foodcourtia. In..umm.. *11:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Looks at Zik* o_o Shush, man. *11:15LIRLIRLIR: Some guy's taquito restaurant. *11:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. That's not specific enough. ^^;; *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk: Bloorf's kewl spaic food *Lurk:It's in the lower levels on Foodcourtia. The WERID levels. * *A bread mold mutant walks by,unoticed* *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..Why would I want to go there. - - *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:So ehh..C"MON! *Lurk:I don't want to make you suffer any long- *11:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Alrighty. *Hangs up*.. ..Aww, you don't? I thought you wanted to be a heroooo- >w> *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:I mean..Darrz and Lurk could be in serious danger. What if they've been INFECTED? *Lurk:I-*hanged up* *Lurk:Oh. *11:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *nope lurk not listening to what i already know* *11:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..I do wanna be a hero. ...But Foodcourtia's nasty. *11:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Merio! LIR! Let us go outside this resturant! *11:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..It's not THAT bad. It's my only chance of ever getting Earth food besides you o_o *11:18Mysteriousjillguy *An alien walks in Lurk's way* *Alien:Uhh *11:19YourFavoriteFangirl *besides yoU BRINGING IT *(jfc *11:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:FGHHGJLUHHKL YOU DON"T KNOW ME! * *Lurk throws the alien into the cash register* *11:20YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk: thinking he's a criminal since.... idk 2013- *11:20LIRLIRLIR: *follows Lurk without question* *11:21Long TimeMario: *follows Lurk* You know dude, you aren't wanted. So why do you always hide? *11:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhh *Lurk:I"m still hunted by inter dimensional mutants n stuff.. *Lurk:PLUS,UH,I MIGHT"VE KILLED THAT GUY BACK THERE *-* *11:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Come on, man. *Hops down* If you're reluctant, I'll buy you the biggest, juiciest piece of steak I can find. *11:24Long TimeMario: Eh... whatever. *11:24LIRLIRLIR: Actually, he stole all the moneys- m- moneyss, AH -stammers *11:25AmetrineskiesZik: ..*eyes widen* Deal *11:25LIRLIRLIR: The currency. *11:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Alright.. ... We take your gaps, or my ship. If your power's still a bit weak from.. a couple days ago, then we'll take my ship. *11:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..yeah. *11:27AmetrineskiesZik: ..Yeah.. It is, a bit.. Though I feel like there's something else I have that I don't know about yet. * *Xisenin: Uhhhmm *stares* *10:45Long TimeMario: Hopefully Menami arrives soon, it'd be a bonus if Zik decided to not come. *10:46LIRLIRXisenin: *gives Mario a doubtful look* Think that sentence over in your head.. *10:47Ametrineskies(When in time does this rp take place anyway? *10:47Long TimeMario: What? *10:47Ametrineskies(wait now im confused- *(*OVERTHINKS IT* *10:47LIRLIR(Hammer time) *10:47Long Time(lir why- *10:48LIRLIRXisenin: Is it likely that Menami will be ANYWHERE without Zik? Not really. *10:49Long TimeMario: Well I don't think Zik would stalk Menami every single place she goes... *10:50LIRLIRXisenin: If you're where she's going, Zik is going to come. *10:50Long TimeMario: It's not like he's a dog on a leash. *Mario: *sigh* I guess you're right. *10:51Ametrineskies(Where are those two? ovo; *(*too lazy to check* *(*cackles--* *10:51Long TimeMario: Lurk, if we're going to travel to Vertec, lets NOT use the L.S.D this time. *(foodcourtia- *10:52INVADER VEXHey guys, sorry... I gtg *10:52Ametrineskies(Oki *10:52Long Time(Bye Vex *10:52LIRLIR(Byee ) *10:52YourFavoriteFangirl(Bye *10:53Ametrineskies(Bai *INVADER VEX has left the chat. *10:54Mysteriousjillguy( Can we still continue? Vex technically didn't come in.. *10:54Long TimeMario: Okay? *(Yeah. *10:54Mysteriousjillguy( Or- *( Oh ok. *10:54LIRLIRXisenin: What? Sure, whatever. *10:55Long TimeMario: I was talking to Lurk.. *(BTW Lir, you know you started the RP as Lir right? *Mario: Are you like deaf or something Lurk? I'm talking to you ._. *10:56LIRLIR(Uhh I don't remember.. but thanks for telling) *10:57Long TimeMario: ... *10:58LIRLIRXisenin: *pokes Lurk* *10:58Long TimeMario: *Shakes Lurk* You do realize I'm TALKING TO YOU. *10:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:HUH?!! WHAT?! PINEAPPLES!! *10:58Long TimeMario: ... *11:00LIRLIRXisenin: *11:00Long TimeMario: Geez.. when are the others gonna get here? *11:01AmetrineskiesZik: *appears behind Mario* What. *11:02Long TimeMario: GAFH!-- *11:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:GTHGHGF *11:02Long TimeMario: Don't sneak up on me like that... *11:02AmetrineskiesZik: *grinning* Why not? *11:03LIRLIRXisenin: o.o *resumes poking Lurk, but looks at Zik* *11:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:I *11:03Long TimeMario: I don't like it when things pop out of nowhere... *Mario: It scares me >_> *11:03AmetrineskiesZik: *tugs Menami out* *11:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:HGH *11:04Long TimeMario: Okay that seems to be everyone. *Mario: So should we get a move on right away? *11:05LIRLIRXisenin: Where? *11:06Long TimeMario: To Vertec. *11:06YourFavoriteFangirl(my chat loves to disconnect me qq *11:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm *11:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. -- *Menami: Hi ;w; *11:07Long TimeMario: Hey. *11:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:I suppose Zik or Xi could shadow warp us there..or whatever. *11:07LIRLIR( if an Irken has a toothache, does their whole tooth/teeth/thingy hurt?) *11:08Ametrineskies(Zik: *ends up starting the other rp by throwing them into the planet and running away like a giggly schoolgirl*) *11:09Long Time(XD *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( Uhh..I think it's the same thing as humans.. *11:09LIRLIR( ;n; my tooth hurts... ) *11:10Long TimeMario: Yeah I think I'll let Xi take me there, I don't trust Zik... he's probably trap me in a void or something. *he'd* *11:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..^^;; *11:11LIRLIRXisenin: Heh, sure... *11:11Ametrineskies(Im assuming this rp takes place before the SICC rp? :3 *11:11LIRLIR(End of the rp? Maybe?) *11:11Long Time(Yeah @Misty *11:12Ametrineskies(We did do this one first :o *11:12Long Time(@Lir, we just started it...? *11:12Ametrineskies(This is a different story *11:13LIRLIR(I'm confused and my tooth hurts >~< ) *11:13Long TimeMario: Well lets not stand around for too long. *Mario: Xisenin can take me and Lurk, and Zik can take Menami there. *11:14Mysteriousjillguy( It takes place before SICC *11:14Long Time( I already said that- *11:14Ametrineskies(Abi we're basically doing the Surlee-Charles thing here-- Past and future rping--) *11:14Mysteriousjillguy( rafghnkliargoughkk *11:15YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *11:15LIRLIRXisenin: I LIKE THAT PLAN *grabs Mario and Lurk with telekinesis, and shadow warps with them to Vertec) *11:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAIT A MINTUTE WHAT- *11:15Long TimeMario: Yeaaaaaaaahhhh adventureee~ *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..*gets back into the gap, teleports to Vertec* *(does vertec have alot of corners) *11:16YourFavoriteFangirl(omfg *11:17Long Time(idk- *11:18Mysteriousjillguy( wat *( lurk not understand *11:19LIRLIR( lurk is caveman he knows fire ooh ooh ) *11:20Long Time(just continue pl0x qq *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *11:20Long TimeMario: Also, I don't think we should split up, if anything harmful were to happen to one of us it'd be best for everyone to help them out. *11:20Mysteriousjillguy( HGHGFH *( I GTG *11:21Ametrineskies(K *11:21Long Time(.-. *11:21Mysteriousjillguy( qq *11:21Long Time(qq *11:21Mysteriousjillguy( qqq indid *11:21LIRLIRXisenin: YAAAAY *gestures to the barren wasteland Vertec is* * *metrineskies(*shrug* *5:15Long Time(Say I for the SICC rp- *5:15Ametrineskies(*blinks* *5:16LIRLIRReally, none of us have made an opinion as to which one we want to do *5:16Long Time(well, that isn't exactly helping- *5:16LIRLIRI'm fine with either one *I hope that was an LC *:I *We should probably finish the brothers and sisters rp first anyways *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *5:19Mysteriousjillguy( LC *( I *( SICC *( I I I *5:20Long Time( Y *5:20LIRLIR(:I ) *5:20Long Time( .3. *5:20LIRLIR(lol) *5:20Mysteriousjillguy( because *( SICC is a good villian- *5:20LIRLIR(We should finish the brothers and sisters rp first, though) *5:20Mysteriousjillguy( .-. *5:20LIRLIR(so as to avoid confusions) *5:20Long Time(@lir that's what I was thinking *5:20LIRLIR(that's right, confusions) *5:20Long Time(yeh *5:20LIRLIR(nobody lieks confusion) *5:22Long Time(continue in (3 (2 (1 *5:22LIRLIR(where are we on the brothers and sisters rp?) *5:22Long Time(Sisters and Brothers from beyond this ill fated Reality *(They just arrived to Vertec *Mario: Hm.. this place sure is huge. *5:23LIRLIRk *Xisenin: It's a planet. *stares at Mario* *5:23Long TimeMario: Yeah I know. I'm not blind. *Mario: I'm just saying that it's huge, I never said it wasn't a planet. *Mario: >_> *5:24AmetrineskiesZik: ..Heh *rolls eyes* "Anything harmful" you say. "Everyone helps" you say, and yet if I were to be attacked by a giant radioactive scary grizzlybear-unicorn-tree-bee hybrid that spits acid, you sure wouldn't help. *5:24LIRLIRXisenin: Planets are generally huge *5:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eh *Lurk:Put on your bubble helmets. *5:24Long TimeMario: If I didn't help, Menami would probably yell at me or something. *5:24Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's bubble helmet goes over Lurk* *Lurk:WAIT A MINTUTE *5:25Long TimeMario: *activates bubble helmet* *5:25AmetrineskiesZik: You'd SOLEY do it so Menami doesn't get you *turns on helmet* Wow *5:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I'm right here- *Turns on helmet* .-. *5:25Long TimeMario: No-- I didn't mean it like that uhg. *5:25LIRLIRXisenin: *puts on his bubble helmet* *5:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:This planet is bombarded with dark magic. *Lurk:WE NEED PROTECTIONNN! *5:26LIRLIRXisenin: o-o we have protection *5:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ohh, goood.. *shiver* -~- *Zik: ..*blinks*.. *looks around* *5:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:These helmets won't do it. *5:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..Wait, if it is.. Why isn't it hurting me right now. *5:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:We need suits..or a shield.. *Lurk:? *5:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I don't think a simple suit would really do anything.. *5:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:..WEll this stuff is actually started to hurt.. *starting* *5:27Long TimeMario: And Zik, I've noticed that I've been way too mean to you lately. I'm not saying you don't DESERVE it, but I've decided I'll be nicer from now on. *5:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait a mintute... *5:27LIRLIRXisenin: It's already introduced itself into my bloodstream, so I can't eat too much *5:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Zik...you've been infected..? GGFG *5:28AmetrineskiesZik: ..*rolls eyes* Just watch you lie to yourself on that in the future, Mario-- *Zik: ..*stares at Lurk*.. *rubs hands on his face* K *5:28Long TimeMario: :l *5:28AmetrineskiesZik: *or mimics to:'D* *5:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait uh.. *Lurk:BLEUGHTHF,FFFILTHY HANDS- *5:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....*Almost pulls out a cleanex bottleXDD* *5:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Take it out. *Lurk:Now. *5:29LIRLIRXisenin: Well, I have it in me. And I've poked you a zillion times, Lurk *5:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ;w;"" *5:29LIRLIR(unless that's a different rp?) *5:30Mysteriousjillguy( Yes.) *5:30LIRLIR(This is BEFORE Lurk almost died, right?) *5:30Mysteriousjillguy( Yes. *5:30LIRLIR(ok so xisenin didn't say that) *(k continue) *5:30Mysteriousjillguy( WAit *( Xi got infected in Dependace Day.. *5:31LIRLIR(Yes..) *(And he's still infected because THERES NO STINKIN CURE) *5:31Mysteriousjillguy( Jib GTG'ed before he could these RPs in order on the season page....ehhh.. .-. *5:31LIRLIR(Ahhg let's just continue) *Xisenin: Wait. So why are we here? *5:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Search party, right?? *5:32Long TimeMario: Yes. *5:32Ametrineskies(So ..which rp is this *(o_o *5:32LIRLIR(brothers and sister) *(sister) *(sisters) *5:33Long Time(Sisters and Brothers from beyond this ill fated Reality *5:33Ametrineskies(And yet I couldve just looked up because the tab is still there *5:34LIRLIR *5:34Mysteriousjillguy( Hmmm Before SEasoning for insanity. AND sicc and after DEpendance day and the post dependance day rp.. *5:34LIRLIR(blorfg why do I actually remember this and other people don't) *5:34Long Time(This was before dependence day *5:34LIRLIR( it's dependence day, brothers and sisters, then SICC) *(oh ok) *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *5:35Ametrineskies(*twitch* *5:35LIRLIR(no wait, it was after. ) *5:35Ametrineskies(nOW IF WE DID CRAP IN ORDER *(WHAT IS THIS *(Me and Abi's fanon is less complicated than this D< *5:36Long Time(your fanon is way more complicated but what ever- *5:36LIRLIRhttp://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Larkz *MysteriousjillguyLurk:Um... o_o *6:15AmetrineskiesZik: ..*glaring* We're supposed to be searching, not stand here and get attacked by giant crap *6:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Maybe we should go SEARCHING about now- ..Yeah. *6:15Long TimeMario: Yeah.. *6:15AmetrineskiesZik: *walks ahead, angered* *6:15Long TimeMario: *Follows Zik* *6:15LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *6:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Follows* *6:16Mysteriousjillguy *A giant fat,6 legged creature with a trunk with teeth walks out of the hole* * *It's covered in metallic parts* *6:16Long Time(nope they already left *(hue *6:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks at it* *6:16AmetrineskiesZik: You know WHAT!? *turns around, grabs hakerro and SPARKS the thing* (he mad *6:17YourFavoriteFangirl(aw snap *6:17Long TimeMario: We could've just ignored it-- *6:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...o.o;; *6:17Mysteriousjillguy *THe creature is wounded,mechanian parts are exposed* * *Creature growls and fires a dark magic lazer out of it's mouth* *Lurk:GAURGTHFFGJGHBCJGH *jumps out of the way* *6:18LIRLIR(there, I put the leech jellyfish things there, that'll work for now) *6:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!! *Gets out of the way* *6:19LIRLIRXisenin: GGHGH *6:19AmetrineskiesZik: *jumps up, shooting a quick barrage of dark arrows*.. *glances at what hes hot* *(*shot *(WHat *(whsjdfg *) *6:19Mysteriousjillguy( he's hot *6:19Ametrineskies)*LEAVES* ZIK GET OUT OF MY KEYBOARD *(Zik: MUAHAHAHAHA *6:19YourFavoriteFangirl(zikishot *(justsaying *6:19Ametrineskies(Im laughing so hard *(Ive doen so many typos that imply this *(Abi of course *(You *6:19YourFavoriteFangirl(:'D *6:19Ametrineskies(You just have a crush on Zik *6:19YourFavoriteFangirl(shUT UP *6:19Ametrineskies(no *6:19Long Time(yeah he's hot in temperature, because it's cold where they are *6:20Ametrineskies(well *6:20Long Timehot where* *6:20Ametrineskies(he's.. hotheaded *6:20YourFavoriteFangirl(o *6:20Mysteriousjillguy( oh yeah well *6:20LIRLIRXisenin: WHY DO THINGS THAT LIVE HERE HAVE LASERS?! *6:20Long Time(why did i type cold- (y u do dis brain *6:20Mysteriousjillguy( I'm..COOLER...*forever alone* *6:20Ametrineskies(no *6:20LIRLIR(can we just continue) *6:20AmetrineskiesZik: ....*glances at WHAT HE SHOT* *okay zik you can no longer hack my keyboard again* *6:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:THE DARK MAGIC,ZIRIUS'S CORPSE,AND THE MECHANIAN PARTS MUST"VE COMBINED TO CREATE LIFE! *6:21LIRLIRXisenin: k *Xisenin: How do we kill it? *6:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:This planet is now INFESTED with Dark magic CYBORGS. *Lurk:We'll need light magic- *Lurk: :I *6:22AmetrineskiesZik: ..Can do *smirks* *6:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:But..but you're infected.. *6:22AmetrineskiesZik: Danmaku is still light. *6:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..That's true. *6:23AmetrineskiesZik: *raises hand, making a trail of light that expands around him as a "shield", which breaks into orbs that race in flying colours to the enemy* *(*playing CtC Demystify Feast*.. fits why *6:23YourFavoriteFangirl(Because Tewi *6:24LIRLIR(not questioning it *(just continuing *6:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Watches*.. *(Nice to know Lir *(:I *6:24LIRLIRXisenin: *steps back and watches* *6:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:.... o_O....*seizure from looking at the attack* *6:24LIRLIR(what) *6:24Long TimeMario: Cool... *6:25LIRLIR(I imagine that Vertec looks somewhat like LIMBO ) *6:25AmetrineskiesZik: *shoots streaks of light that shoot other smaller bullets* (BULLETS SHOOT BULLETS *6:25YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *6:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! *Lurk:*hair goes up* *6:26LIRLIRXisenin: Tell us *6:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:YEEEEEEEEEEE *Lurk:AHHHHHHHH *Lurk:GHLOGSRGURGTHGH! *throws a book at the monster* *6:27Long TimeMario: A.. book? *6:27LIRLIRXisenin: *facepalms* *6:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Lurk whAT EVEN- *6:27Long TimeMario: Really? *6:27Mysteriousjillguy *The book hits the monster and it makes a squeak* *6:27Long TimeMario: What. *6:27AmetrineskiesZik: ... *6:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *6:27Long Time(what *(how- *6:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I think Zik has this handled. .-. *6:28LIRLIR *the ground beneath the monster begins to sink rapidly* *6:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *6:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..*sneaks in a book from his PAK with a familiar title*.. *summons two pentagrams that shoot multiple red lasers right at the monster* *6:29LIRLIRXisenin: Don't tell me there's something UNDER there *6:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...o.o;; *6:29AmetrineskiesZik: *if one cares to read the title.. it says THE GRIMOIRE OF TEPES* *6:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Is this an earthquake, or.. *6:30LIRLIR *A ginormous worm thing snakes up from below the monster and grabs it, dragging it below* *6:30Ametrineskies(oooh he stole count's booook *6:30Mysteriousjillguy *The monster swings it's head around in pain from Zik's attacks* *MonstER:GAURRGGHNHGAUGHKKK *screeches* *Lurk:OKAY,LETS GO SEARCH NOW. *6:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Like we should have BEFORE? >.> *6:30LIRLIR(aww the giant worm thing didn't eat it quick enough before the lurgic took over) *6:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..*puts book away, flies back where he was intentionally going - foward* *6:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Follows*.. *6:31LIRLIR(the worm thing was the giant worm's tongue) *6:31Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's PAK spider legs come out,he runs forward* *6:31LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *6:31Long TimeMario: *follows Zik* *6:31Mysteriousjillguy( THat's not the worm.. *6:31Long TimeMario: You're pretty strong when it comes to magic. *6:31LIRLIR(so where is the worm) *6:31Mysteriousjillguy( That's its...tounge.. *6:31YourFavoriteFangirl(its an Alaskan bULL WORM *6:31Ametrineskies(:'D *6:31LIRLIR(yes ) *6:31Long Time(XDDD *6:31Mysteriousjillguy("RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVESSSSS" *6:32AmetrineskiesZik: ..Thanks. *6:32LIRLIR(it's like a giant sea lamprey with a lot of teeth and tentacles on it's tongue) *6:32Long Time( "That's not a cave.. that's his mouth" *6:33Mysteriousjillguy( IT"S AN ALASKAN *( BULL *( WORM *6:33LIRLIR(k) *6:33Long TimeMario: *Sigh*.. I have a feeling that Darrz and Zeerk are dead. *6:33LIRLIR(but I still want my worm to eat something .-.) *6:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... u u;; I'd hope not. *6:33Long TimeMario: Even if they survived the crash, how would they survive the beasts out here while being extremely injured? *(brb *6:34Ametrineskies(nobody cares bout ur alaskan bull wrm *6:35LIRLIR(aww k) *6:35Mysteriousjillguy( You can introduce another worm. *6:35Long Time(back *6:35LIRLIR(Well, that's what I'm going to do.) *6:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: They're smart, Mario. ...Atleast, Zeerk is. Who knows, they could've set up a hide-hole or something. *6:36LIRLIR(and I'm gonna wait for the right moment ) *6:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *Lurk:Well..if they're alive..they could've been infected.. *Lurk:WHO KNOWS? Maybe there's already a Dark Darrz and a Dark Zeerk? *6:36LIRLIRXisenin: Well, Zeerk is already infected *Xisenin: He became a giant monster that eats stuff! *6:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..We'll just have to see.. ..> < *6:37Long TimeMario: We've already had two dark copies. We don't need anymore >_> *6:37LIRLIRXisenin: and then he became a big floating laser ball of death *6:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's possible to produce another Dark copy. *6:37LIRLIRXisenin: and then he crashed onto this planet *6:37AmetrineskiesZik: *crosses arms* So there's a dark me that could exist, wooho. *6:38LIRLIR *An Irken corpse lifts up from the ground and stares over at them* *6:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:OHOHO..No..no..Zik. *6:38AmetrineskiesZik: What. *6:38LIRLIRCorpse: GLLRGKHNRLKRGHRGLKG *runs at Zik* *6:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:You see,once you eat enough food. THe Dark magic SLOWLY takes over.. *stares at Zik* *Voice becomes deeper* AND THEN,you'll start to LOSE YOUR MIND,and eventually the INSANITY TRANSFORMS YOU INTO A DISGUSTING MONSTER AND- *6:39LIRLIRCorpse: GLALAARGHG *pounces on him* *6:39AmetrineskiesZik: !!! *6:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *6:39Long TimeMario: *Pushing the corpse off of Zik, and stabbing it with spider legs* *6:40AmetrineskiesZik: Get OFF!! *ends up biting it's neck just as it's pushed off* *6:40LIRLIRXisenin: GHAHG *hits the corpse* *Corpse: GHLAHGLAGHLGHA *tentacles sprout from where Mario stabbed it, and it gets back up and runs away* *6:40Long TimeMario: You okay Zik...? *6:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..o~o *6:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..I'm fine *stands up, wipes what blood splattered on his face*.. *looks at it* *6:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I feel like this bubble is kinda restricting me from being useful.. .~. *6:41LIRLIR *the corpse trips in the distance* *6:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..*licks his fingers*.. Hm. *6:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Euuughck *6:43LIRLIR *the corpse gets up and keeps running away* *Xisenin: Let's just find them if we can before something eats us all! *6:43Long TimeMario: Lets keep moving forward... *6:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeep. *6:44LIRLIRXisenin: *whistles as he walks* Well this place looks pretty. *6:44Long TimeMario: *Walks forwards to continue the journey* *6:44Mysteriousjillguy *The sky is pitch black,full of grey clouds and a yellow sun* * *The rift is shining bright in the sky,appearing as a sun* *Lurk:Umm..Yes... *6:46LIRLIR *They have come upon the wreckages of a large Irken building littered with Irken corpses* *6:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... Yeah, this is BEAUTIFUL. -_- *6:46AmetrineskiesZik: Well, if it's a place my grandad could stand.. *6:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH BOY! A DESTROYED CITY! *Lurk:Now THATS PRETTY. *6:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Sigh*.. :I *6:47LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at an Irken who is standing in the doorway, looking at them* *6:47Long TimeMario: So many dead corpses.. *6:47LIRLIRXisenin: *walks up to him* Hello? *6:47AmetrineskiesZik: *looks to the Irken*... *6:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...T-That might be a corpse, lets keep moving.. *6:48LIRLIR *His head simply explodes, revealing a ton of tentacles, and he tackles Xisenin* *Xisenin: YOU THINK? GET IT OFF *punches it* *6:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGH! CAN THESE THINGS STAY DEAD FOR 5 SECONDS?! * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and shoots the corpse* *6:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Lurk, get me OUT of this bubble I can't DO ANYTHING in this *6:49LIRLIRXisenin: Ah,ghg *rips it in half with telekinesis* *6:49Mysteriousjillguy *The lazer deflects off the bubble,hitting Lurk* *Lurk:GAURGGHH! *6:49AmetrineskiesZik: ..It's best you're safe anyway. *6:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..But I wanna be USEFUL!! I want to defend you guys if I need to.. *6:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grghhh *6:50LIRLIRXisenin: *throws the corpse aside* Ok, let's get on with this. *keeps walking* *6:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Fine. *6:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. u u *Follows* *6:50Long TimeMario: *follows* *6:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..... *follows* *6:51LIRLIR *it is indeed an Irken city, with destroyed skyscrapers and buildings and crashed ships everywhere* *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh...take the sphere out of your PAK and press a tiny red button on it* *6:52LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at it for a bit and keeps walking down a street* *6:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:It'll shut off the shield once you take it out,so do it QUICKLY. * *Lurk is smoking and covered in burns from the cannon* *6:53LIRLIRXisenin: Getting a little smoky in your shield, eh, Lurk? *6:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:That's the cannon I fired.. *6:54LIRLIRXisenin: Yes... you're going to suffocate from lack of oxygen, probably *6:54YourFavoriteFangirl(Brb *6:54LIRLIR(k) *6:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:I *6:55YourFavoriteFangirl(Back Menami: ..*Taking it out quickly*.. ..*Relaxes when the shield dissappears* *6:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Now..*cough* press the button. *cough* GACK *choking on smoke* * *Lurk takes out his shield* *6:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I just di- o_o;; *6:56Mysteriousjillguy *his shield sphere *Lurk:*presses the button* * *Lurk puts the shie;d sphere back in his PAK* *shield* * *It reactivates* *Lurk:*ticks hand out of the shield* *Lurk:Now stuff can go through it. *6:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head* She's strong.. I know she won't get infected easily. *6:58LIRLIRXisenin: I'm infected *pokes Lurk through the shield* *6:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:But-GAESTGETDFG *Lurk:STAY BACK! *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: RAURURGH *pretends to be like a corpse thing* *7:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:GARH! I"M SETTING THIS THING TO WEAPONS ONLY *7:00LIRLIR *with unnerving accuracy* *7:00Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out the sphere,and presses buttons* *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: o-o *looks at his hand* Gh.. ITS STUCK IN THE SHIELD *Xisenin: *shakes his hand, thereby shaking Lurk around* *Xisenin: Aghgh.. GET IT OUT *7:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..*picks up Menami*.. *kisses cheek* *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: Ghh.. *walks down the street, dragging Lurk with him because of the shield* *7:02MysteriousjillguyLurk: *pushes his hand out* *7:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Blushes*.. *Kisses back* .. *7:03LIRLIRXisenin: HGhghg *kicks Lurk into a wall and continues down the street* *7:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGH! * *Lurk lands on a skeleton* * *Lurk turns around* * *The skeleton is wearing a green tallest suit* *Lurk:ACK! *stands up* *7:05Long TimeMario: *Continues walking* Come on guys, we have to try to find Darrz and Zeerk. *7:06LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah *keeps walking down the street* *7:06YourFavoriteFangirl(Brb *7:06LIRLIR(k) *( :I ) *7:11Ametrineskies(Brb *7:13Mysteriousjillguy( Brb soda *( back *7:15LIRLIR(glorfles) *7:15Long Time(brb *7:15Mysteriousjillguy( oh thenlirmanity *the lirmanity* *7:16LIRLIR( lirgic *( LIRgic ) *7:17Mysteriousjillguy( no *7:17Ametrineskies(OH, THE LIRMAANNITTY, WE'RE ABUSING THIS RARE SUBSPECIES OF HUMAN *7:17Mysteriousjillguy( there is only lurgic *( YES *( LIrmans *( Known for squabbling gibberish and gnawing on Misty's head when she goes BRB. *7:18LIRLIR( THE LIRMANS DESPISE INACTIVITY SO THEY WIGGLE ALL DAY LONG *( 24/7 ) *(nonstop) *7:18Mysteriousjillguy( Mario:Brb *( LIR:EXTERRRMINATEE! *7:19LIRLIR( it's more like LIR: *uncontrollable wiggle to release energy* ) *7:19Mysteriousjillguy( wigglenate *7:19Long Time(Back *7:19Mysteriousjillguy( Trademark it. *7:20LIRLIR(murf) *7:20Mysteriousjillguy( *nonexistant employees nod* *( WAIT A MINTUTE *( If there were no employees *( WHO WAS PHONE? *(X files theme* *7:21Ametrineskies(and then a skeleton popped out *7:21LIRLIR( stock children cheering YAYYYY ) *7:21YourFavoriteFangirl(Back- O *7:21Mysteriousjillguy( Oh my glob *7:21YourFavoriteFangirl(i see trollpasta in the horizon *7:21Mysteriousjillguy( indeed *( continue or I'll devour your future children- *7:21LIRLIR(so are we still waiting for misty?) *7:22Ametrineskies(:U..... *7:22LIRLIR(nvm) *7:22Ametrineskies(Have I been unnoticed ;w; *(i fEEL IGNORED *7:22LIRLIRXisenin: *keeps walking* *7:22Mysteriousjillguy( no one likes u *7:22LIRLIR(I didn't see you say back. ) *7:22YourFavoriteFangirl(Hes very oblivious *7:22Mysteriousjillguy( except miz *7:22YourFavoriteFangirl(8I *7:22Ametrineskies(wweh *7:22Mysteriousjillguy( becuz she's unkewl *7:22YourFavoriteFangirl(shesmygfshush *7:22LIRLIR(you just responded instead of saying back) *7:22YourFavoriteFangirl(shUSH U *7:22Mysteriousjillguy( I"M THE KEWL KAT *7:22Long Time(vectors- *7:22Mysteriousjillguy( meyow *7:22YourFavoriteFangirl(shHHH *7:22LIRLIR( MARF) *(CONTINUATION) *7:22YourFavoriteFangirl(omg why lurk *7:22Ametrineskies(..I HAVE to say Back? *7:22LIRLIR(QUIETNESS) *7:23Long Time(vectorssss- *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(i almost read that as "kewl katz" *7:23Ametrineskies(vectorsssss *7:23Mysteriousjillguy( OH GAWED *7:23LIRLIR(or I will never ever ever ever ever know if you came back) *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(nO *7:23Mysteriousjillguy( MISTY BROKE A LAW *( ARREST HER) *( *tazes* *7:23Ametrineskies(but i am the law *7:23Long Time(v3ct0rz *7:23Ametrineskies(...CHIEF WHEN DID YOU GET HERE *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(jfc *7:23Mysteriousjillguy(*PLOTTTTWISSTTT* *deep voice* *splosions in the backround* *7:23LIRLIR( *doesn't understand anything* whai) *7:24YourFavoriteFangirl(Chief is secretly the Yama of the Toon world And Chester and Porky will be thrown to Hell on their judgement dAY- *7:24Mysteriousjillguy( nonsene *7:24Ametrineskies(Chief is uh.. The green cat next to Tom Cruise and Porkbutt http://sta.sh/01rumyenecz4 *7:24Mysteriousjillguy( judgement day is when the aliens come- *7:24Long Time(bruh 360 no-scope FaZe Rain 4 lyf ugm mlg *7:24Mysteriousjillguy(*independance day* *( Oh wait- *(Aliens:K,lets invad3 this pl@net. *7:25Ametrineskies(that 3 tho *7:25Mysteriousjillguy( *Aliens forgot to install NORTON ANTI-VIRUS) *7:25YourFavoriteFangirl(3 *(...Ew Norton *7:25Mysteriousjillguy(aliens:noooooo *virus* *7:25Long Time(3... half life 3 confirmed- *7:25YourFavoriteFangirl(Why Norton 8I *7:25Ametrineskies(norton iS A VIRUS) *7:25YourFavoriteFangirl(malwarebytes yo #sweg *7:25Ametrineskies(It blocks out other viruses to be dominate virus- *(McAfee tries to invade but no *7:26Mysteriousjillguy( Looks like Mcglorbb forgot to install his Shiouthatggzakaggarhaxiztakoa anti virus last Zeerpday. *7:26LIRLIR( what the ) *(completely and utterly confusified) *7:27Long Time(continue pl0x *7:27Ametrineskies(ouo *huggles Chief* *7:27LIRLIRXisenin: *keeps walking* *7:27Ametrineskies(Just wait till I get back up to get more cereal MUAHAHAHAHA *(HAHAHAHHAA IM EVIL!! *7:28Long Time(cereal.. how dare you.. you monster!1! *7:28Ametrineskies(YIS *7:28MysteriousjillguyLurK:GAUGH! *7:28YourFavoriteFangirl(*Misty goes brb* *EVIL LAUGHING IN BACKGROUND* Lir: GHGHG *7:28Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk:*seizure* *( QUICK *7:28Ametrineskies(I should put on a skype call just for that reason *7:28YourFavoriteFangirl(every time *7:28Mysteriousjillguy( GET CAPTAIN AMERICA *( THE POWER PUFF GIRLS *( MARIO"S DUSTY TOASTER *7:29Ametrineskies(..TOASTERS ARE EVIL *7:29Mysteriousjillguy( *GASP* *7:29Ametrineskies(Its an inside joke haha-- *7:29Mysteriousjillguy( *mermaid man* EVVVILLLL *7:29Ametrineskies(EEVIIILLLL! *7:29Mysteriousjillguy( EEEEEEVVIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL *7:29YourFavoriteFangirl(EVIIIIILLLLLLL *7:29Mysteriousjillguy( His voice actor died. qq *7:30Ametrineskies(I know *7:30Long Time(Awh. *7:30LIRLIR(GORGH) *7:30Mysteriousjillguy( Along with Mrs Bitters' *7:30LIRLIRXisenin: marrrf *7:30Mysteriousjillguy( Ms* *7:30Ametrineskies(About 3 years ago *7:30Mysteriousjillguy( qq *7:30Ametrineskies(qq *7:30YourFavoriteFangirl(The day all the IZ voice actors die I will cry *7:30Mysteriousjillguy(QQ indeed... *( Oh gawd *7:31Long Time(*casually trolling people on another tab while talking to you guys* *7:31Mysteriousjillguy( If Richard Horvitz dies *7:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..*floats down, hoverring next to Mario*.. *7:31Mysteriousjillguy( I will die inside. *7:31Ametrineskies(Ikr *(I will also die if Andy dies ;w; *7:31Long Time(andy from toy story *7:31Mysteriousjillguy( THe tallests *7:31Ametrineskies(Lets not jinx them *Jhonen gets into car accident* *7:31Mysteriousjillguy( NOO- *( *Spongebob crew gets control* *7:32Ametrineskies(HHHHHHHHH *7:32Long TimeMario: Hm... *7:32Mysteriousjillguy( http://imagemacros.files.wordpress.com/2009/08/family_guy_do_not_want.jpg *7:33Ametrineskies(*reminds everyone that brian died* *(Why didnt Meg die *wiggles* *7:33Long TimeMario: This place is creepy... *7:33YourFavoriteFangirl(...I like Meg- *7:33Long Time(Family guy became un-funny awhile ago- *7:33YourFavoriteFangirl(//waits for the hate *7:34Ametrineskies(I can imagine there was a poll that asked "Who's your favorite character?" And then they just Chose Brian to devestate everyone) *7:34YourFavoriteFangirl(He was the biggest jerk of the show anyway *(..Next to Peter *7:34Ametrineskies(I LOVED Brian ;w; *7:34Long Time(He was the only one who had logic. *(well, good logic *7:34LIRLIRXisenin: Great deduction *7:34YourFavoriteFangirl(Well at times, he'd still act a bit too rude for my taste :u *7:35Mysteriousjillguy( I like the simpsons-*shot* *7:35Ametrineskies(wwell *7:36Long Time(*tries to click minimize button) *(*accidentally closes all tabs* *7:36Ametrineskies(nO DONT- *(XDDD *7:36Long Time(fuuuuu---- *(my mouse hates me *7:36Mysteriousjillguy(*Earth implodes* *(Hmm *(*looks at keyboard* *( Reopen tabs or destroy the Earth. *(*click* *(OH SHI- *(*Earth explodes* *7:37YourFavoriteFangirl(...You know what Guys *7:37Long TimeMario: This place is kinda creeping me out.. *(? *7:37YourFavoriteFangirl(I think today, I've found the phone app equivalent of cocaine *Menami: .. Same.. *7:38Ametrineskies(dont you mean polyaris *7:38YourFavoriteFangirl(-- *7:38Mysteriousjillguy( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weMpv14cW9U ) *7:38YourFavoriteFangirl(No I mean Candy Crush ;w; *7:38LIRLIRXisenin: Then we should keep moving *7:38Mysteriousjillguy( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weMpv14cW9U ) *( Cocanium *7:38Long Time(no. *(*doesn't click link* *Mario: Yeah.. *7:39Ametrineskies(omf *(um *(Heavy why wont you drink it haha--- *7:39Mysteriousjillguy( The extending head at the end *( is when I see a plothole *7:39Ametrineskies(Yes *(Wot *7:40LIRLIRXisenin: *keeps walking( *7:40Mysteriousjillguy( A "supposed" plothole *( *Not a plothole at all* *Lurk:*stares at the skeleton* *Lurk:Uhh.. *7:43Long Time(are they going to reach the rift anytime soon- *7:43Ametrineskies(*read that as "are they going to reach the moon anytime soon"* *7:43Long Time(XDDD *7:43YourFavoriteFangirl(...XDD *7:44Mysteriousjillguy( http://www.bite.ca/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/soon-teaser.jpg *7:44Ametrineskies(D: I dont want that honey *7:44YourFavoriteFangirl(o- *7:44Long Time( "spaaaaace, spaaaaace" "You're not going to space mate." (if anybody got that reference thank you- *7:44Ametrineskies(SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE! *7:44Long Time(SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE *7:44Ametrineskies(SPAAAAAAAAAAACE *7:45Mysteriousjillguy(....space *7:45Ametrineskies(*tazurs* umg lawbreekr *7:45Long Time(XDDDD *7:45Mysteriousjillguy( YOU WOULD IMPLODE IN THE COLD AND MERCILESS VACUUM OF SPACE. *7:46Long TimeMario: Hm.. at least there's no more mutated irkens around here. *7:47AmetrineskiesZik: ..Watch Lurk make a joke - - *7:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I'll count the seconds until. o-o;; *7:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Umm.. * *Lurk looks at the skeleton wwearing a green tallest suit* *wearing* *7:48Ametrineskies(eridan: ha *7:49Mysteriousjillguy *A kick me note is on it's back with "Signed,Slyzor"* *7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....*Stares at the skeleton* *Menami: .....Now where have I seen that before <.>;; *7:49AmetrineskiesZik: ..Not familiar. *shrug* *7:50Long TimeMario: Slyzor... Slyzor.. hm *7:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I think I might've known someone that looked like that.. *7:50LIRLIR(SPACE. SPACE. SPAAACE) *(I love that core ) *7:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:T-this is Tallest Green.. *7:51LIRLIRXisenin: Oh, it is. Well, it's a skeleton now. *7:51Long TimeMario: Oh yeah. *7:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... ..Did he have a name? *7:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm basically staring at myself.. *Lurk:Yes,it was Larkz. *7:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!! *7:52Long TimeMario: Larkz! *7:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..*blinks at it*.. *7:52Long TimeMario: Ah yeah, I remember the lad. *7:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I-I remember! A bit.. *7:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..I only remember from glimpses of thoughts. ... *7:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I think I knew him when I was just a smeet.. > < *7:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:This city must've been the center of Slyzor's attack. *Lurk:I wonder if- *Lurk:...O_O *7:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Zik, this is a huge discovery.. *Looks at him*.. It's kind of sad, though. *7:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's slyzor's corpse is HERE,the dark magic...it would've resurrected him.. *It'* *If* *7:53AmetrineskiesZik: ...*quietly staring, as if observing something* *7:53YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk *7:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:O_O We'd better find Darrz FAST. *7:53Long TimeMario: Uhg, I hated Slyzor. *7:54YourFavoriteFangirl(are you foreshadowing a new villain by taking someone else's character *7:54Mysteriousjillguy( Slyzor's mine. :I *7:54Long TimeMario: He was such an annoying bitc-fellow irken who was annoying. *7:54YourFavoriteFangirl(--- *(Since- When did *7:54Mysteriousjillguy( WEll uhh *( Sylzor was hacked and was most likely an alt of Isee. *7:54Long Time(Wasn't Slyzor somebody else's character. *7:54YourFavoriteFangirl(But that would mean *(Slyzor is Isee's??? *7:54Long Time(You can't just take him for your own though- *7:55YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *7:55Mysteriousjillguy( He's not really a FC though. *( He was a roblox user.. *7:55YourFavoriteFangirl(....Mm. *7:55Long Time(So you're basically using somebody else, without their permission? *(.-. *7:55Mysteriousjillguy( He's not a character.. *7:56Ametrineskies(*blinks* *7:56Long Time(But he never gave permission for you to make an FC out of him- *7:56YourFavoriteFangirl(..But he was technically apart of Mario's, Lurk's, and Menami's history *7:56Mysteriousjillguy(^^ *7:56YourFavoriteFangirl(So wouldnt that in a sense, make him a character *(:L *7:56Mysteriousjillguy( Oh wait- *WEll uhh9 *7:56Ametrineskies(Ah well, doesnt matter now does it? *7:56Mysteriousjillguy( ..Yes.. *7:56LIRLIRXisenin: Who? Never knew him *keeps walking* *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *7:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's the very Irken that reduced Vertec to a ...ashy...waste..PLANET. *7:57INVADER VEX(Hey.) *7:57Mysteriousjillguy( Hi) *7:57YourFavoriteFangirl(Hi Vex *7:57INVADER VEX(Doing the sisters n brothers from beyond etc. RP?) *7:57Mysteriousjillguy( Yeah *7:57LIRLIR(yup) *7:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Nods* He was. .....Like.. ... I.. I... Icee. (icee smoothies- *7:58INVADER VEX(Is it too late to join in?) *7:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....That's his name right- *7:58LIRLIR(Not really) *7:58YourFavoriteFangirl(Yeah, you can come in :3 *7:58LIRLIR(but they're on a planet completely infested by dark magic of doom) *7:58INVADER VEX(Cool... Could someone PM with some details about what's going on right now in the RP?) *7:58Long TimeMario: Isee? *7:58Mysteriousjillguy( Are you gonna GTG soon though Vex? You're usually busy..not to be rude. *7:59LIRLIR(potentially interesting creaturezz) *7:59AmetrineskiesZik: *muttering quietly.. though if listening close enough, he's describing Larks at first, then Slyzor*... *7:59INVADER VEX(Nah. I'm here for the night, I think.) *(to Lurk) *7:59Mysteriousjillguy( Oh ok. *7:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Yeaaah.. Icee. *(shes gonna pronounce it that way forever *(XDD *7:59Long Time(XD *8:00LIRLIR(lolz) *8:00Long TimeMario: I hated Isee so much, he abused everyone like they were his toys. *8:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Isee was filth.. *8:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....u u Yeah, exactly. *8:00LIRLIRXisenin: I would just walk away from a person like that *8:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..He tried to enslave us all, didn't he.. *8:00Long TimeMario: Mhm. *8:00Ametrineskies(*computer decides to think its okay to pull up PCB randomly, probably accidental click* *8:00LIRLIRXisenin: And give him rubber pants filled with locusts *Xisenin: *keeps walking* *8:01YourFavoriteFangirl(Computers like Touhou *Menami: ... Xisenin. *8:01LIRLIR(antivirus softwares don't) *Xisenin: what *8:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You couldn't just WALK away from the guy.. *Scowls* He'd just keep tracking you down. *8:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Erm...I'd follow Xi. We should find Darrz and Zeerk incase-WAIT *8:01LIRLIRXisenin: Oh, then I'd hate him *8:02AmetrineskiesZik: *quickly then switches to describing Isee*.. *eyes darting to Lurk as he does*.. .. .. *then slowly stops*.. *outloud*: I get it now.. *8:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Pretty much. *8:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND ZEERK AND DARRZ ON AN ENTIRE PLANET? *8:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... .. Hey, I might have an i- ..*Looks at Zik* .. Get what..?? *8:02AmetrineskiesZik: I know who you're talking about now ... *8:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *8:03AmetrineskiesZik: ..I guess I haven't told you guys yet *blinks* *Zik: Everytime I'm around someone, I automatically have their thoughts read without question. I can't exactly stop it. *8:03LIRLIRXisenin: That's a bummer *8:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Ohh.. o.o;; *8:04LIRLIRXisenin: So, if this guy was a sandwich eater, and he could recall the time he ate fifteen hundred sandwiches in a row, as well as every kind in order of consumption, and he did this while you were near, you'd have to listen? *8:04AmetrineskiesZik: I can't be in crowds *shrug*.. So I'm limited to where I should go without going nuts. *Zik: ..And yeah. *8:05LIRLIRXisenin: WHOA *8:05YourFavoriteFangirl("I cant be in crowds" *Remembers 11 year old Zik's excuses for being at concerts when not being around to Help Miz-XD* *8:05Long TimeMario: This is going to take forever to find Darrz and Zeerk. *8:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I might have an idea.. *Looks at Zik* Hey, you can sense.. certain types of energies and auras, right?? *8:06Ametrineskies(Eheh, though that was before he found out about his powers - but obviously he never stayed in concerts long *8:06YourFavoriteFangirl(YeahXD *8:06AmetrineskiesZik: Mhm. *8:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *Lurk:We could use some help.. *8:07LIRLIRXisenin: Yes, Lurk, it will take forever to search an entire planet infested with glooby goo cyborg monsters of death *8:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:Menami? CAn you call some..elites? *8:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Could you try and sense the area of Darrz and Zeerk through that?? *8:07LIRLIRXisenin: FOR TWO PEOPLE *8:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks at*.. But what if we don't need anyone else?? *8:07Long TimeMario: Yeah we don't really need anybody else. *8:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..we could use some help. *8:08AmetrineskiesZik: I can track down their thought and dream auras, we don't need much help. *8:08Long TimeMario: Zik can easily gap us there when he tracks it down, we don't need help. *8:08LIRLIRXisenin: he's a psychic hound dog *8:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Giggle*.. Yeah. *8:10LIRLIRXisenin: So.. do you sense anything yet? *8:10AmetrineskiesZik: *looking around*.. *antennae up*.. *8:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Blinks*.. Give him a minute. *8:11LIRLIRXisenin: ... *8:12Ametrineskies(Whether he senses their location and where it is I think is up to Lurk - otherwise I'd be controlling his characters. I don't want that ovo *8:12LIRLIR( intellectual property confusion *law and order noise* ) *(ok, it's up to lurk) *8:13Mysteriousjillguy( It's ok. *8:13LIRLIR(o-o then Zik can choose) *8:13Ametrineskies(*arms like noodles* but *8:14LIRLIR(you don't know where they should be?) *8:14Long Time(choose wisely *8:14Mysteriousjillguy( Zeerk and Darrz would most likely be in separate places though. *8:14LIRLIR( ._. ) *8:15Ametrineskies(Then cant you choose- they're yours ;w; *8:15LIRLIR(well, zeerk ATE darrz) *8:15Ametrineskies(...^ *8:15Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe Darrz is badly injured. *8:15LIRLIR(in order for darrz to be somewhere else, Zeerk would have to throw him up or explode, which means death) *8:16INVADER VEX(... Wait, why did Zeerk's e * *zeerk eat Darrz? *8:16YourFavoriteFangirl(Because Lurk likes vore *(Probably *8:16LIRLIR( Zeerk became a gigantic monster of death and doom ) *8:16Mysteriousjillguy( Zeerk was infected with dark magic and transformed into a horrible monster. *8:16INVADER VEX(Oh) *8:16Mysteriousjillguy(@menami WHAT- *8:16LIRLIR(and he almost sploded Irk with a giant shoop da whoop laser o death ) *8:16YourFavoriteFangirl(well- *8:16Mysteriousjillguy(*seizure* *8:16YourFavoriteFangirl(it seemed like it- *8:17Mysteriousjillguy( no *( you're wrong *8:17Ametrineskies(its vore *wiggles* *8:17Mysteriousjillguy( go sit in the corner *8:17LIRLIR(and Xisenin had to shadow warp Zeerk to Planet Vertec, and he shot planet vertec and crashed into it ) *8:17Mysteriousjillguy( and think about what you've suggested *8:17LIRLIR(k lurk choose) *8:17Mysteriousjillguy( Zeerk probably threw him up. *( e_e *8:17LIRLIR(okayyy, so where are they) *8:18Mysteriousjillguy( Near the crash site. *( Wait uhj..Zeerk is in the center of the crash site and Darrz is near it. *uh* *8:18LIRLIR(oh okay) *8:19INVADER VEX(Ok... Let's just continue, then... K?) *8:19Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *8:19LIRLIR(but how close is the crash site?) *8:19Ametrineskies(^ *8:19Mysteriousjillguy( Hugh *8:19LIRLIR(neghghrhg we'll make it up on the way) *8:19Mysteriousjillguy( Zik'll have to gap there. *8:19LIRLIR(oh okay) *8:19AmetrineskiesZik: ! I know where they are *suddenly opens gap, flies inside* *8:19Mysteriousjillguy( The destroyed city is somewhat still standing,so it's probably far away.. *8:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!! You're quick! *8:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eh? *8:20LIRLIRXisenin: O_O *jumps into the gap* *8:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAIT! *8:20Long TimeMario: Geez. *Jumps into the gap aswell* *8:20LIRLIRXisenin: *grabs Lurk and pulls him in* *8:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGH- * *Lurk's pulled in* *8:20LIRLIRXisenin: WHEEEE *Xisenin: So.. are we going to the exit of the gap or what.. *8:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls out,on his face* *8:22Long TimeMario: *falls out landing on his feet* *8:22LIRLIRXisenin: *steps on Lurk and walks onto the ground* *Xisenin: Uhh.. so where are we? *8:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:ACRGH! *8:22AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looking around*.. *eyes the crash site* *Zik: *walks to it* *8:23INVADER VEX *Xisenin looks up into the sky, and one moment it's absolutely clear, and in the blink of an eye, a red colored object appears in sight and seems to fall towards them * *8:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *8:23Ametrineskies(What did I tell you people *angrily vibrates* *(>:UU *8:23Long TimeMario: *follows Zik* *8:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:IT"S AN INTER DIMENSIONAL ABOMINATION! *8:23Ametrineskies(No controlling other characters- bad--) *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk screams* *( no *8:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Assuming she's still being held*.. .. *Looks up*... o.o! Move out of the waaay guys!! *8:24INVADER VEX(Uh... I think looking up isn't that bad... I'm just introducing a thing) *8:24Mysteriousjillguy( Yeah *( It's not like *8:24LIRLIR(things are great things are love things are life things are everything) *(a poem by the LIRman) *8:24Mysteriousjillguy( *XI PETS AN ANGRY COW AND EXPLODES INTO MOLTEN GUMMY BEARS* *8:25LIRLIR(yayy death) *Xisenin: What's THAT? *8:25Mysteriousjillguy(*Menami dumps Zik for Mario* *8:25YourFavoriteFangirl(no *8:26INVADER VEX *The red object is seemingly on fire, and is still moving towards them* *8:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAHHH! *8:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Eyes widen*.. *8:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:HIDE! HIDE YOUR SAUSAGES! IT"S AAN ABBOMMINATTTIONN * *Lurk digs into the ground with his sharp hair* *8:27INVADER VEX *The fire stops, and two huge grey parachutes fly out of the back of the object, slowing it down* *8:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Hops down and grabs ahold of Zik, digging a fail tunnel with spider legsXDD* *Hops in it with him* oAo *8:27AmetrineskiesZik: ..oao *8:27LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *Xisenin: GROUNDHOG DAY! *8:27INVADER VEX *the object flies over them and lands on the ground roughly half a mile away* *8:28LIRLIRXisenin: It's a PROBE *looks at it* *8:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Peek*.. *8:28AmetrineskiesZik: ..*peeks out*.. I knew it wasn't going to hurt us. *8:28Long TimeMario: *follows them in the hole* *8:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: oAo;; Well.. *8:29LIRLIRXisenin: *climbs out* Let's go TO IT *Xisenin: *starts walking towards it* *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..PROBE? *8:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Climbs out, walking*.. .... *Antennae droop, remembering something as she walks* *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:NOPE! I"M STAYING IN MAH HOLE! *Lurk:Come back if you're not turned into IRKEN FLAMBE! *Lurk shivers* *8:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... u u;; *8:30INVADER VEX *As it comes into view, the object is shaped like a small spaceship, but is tiny compared to most ships and is unlike anything any of them had seen* *8:30Long TimeMario: Hm.. you guys go investigate. Lurk, me and you will check out this crash landing site. *8:30LIRLIRXisenin: NO. GO SAY HI TO WHATEVER THE HECK'S IN THE THINGY *grabs Lurk and starts dragging him there* *8:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:NO! *8:30LIRLIRXisenin: Oh ok *8:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hmmm. *8:30LIRLIRXisenin: *throws Lurk at Mario* *8:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nth *8:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Stares at it, deciding to say what she wanted to a while later*.. *8:30AmetrineskiesZik: You guys go do that. *walks to where the two should be* *8:31Long TimeMario: C'mon Lurk. *walks over to the crash landing site, dragging Lurk with him* *8:31LIRLIRXisenin: *walks up to the thing* *8:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie. *8:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Reaches the ship*.. .. *Peeks around it, to see who's inside* *8:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Be careful,my hair will cut your hand. *8:31LIRLIRXisenin: *just looks at it* *8:31INVADER VEX *as they go even closer, they can see that it is dart shaped, has no windows, and has an Irken insignia with a lightning bolt down the middle of the 'eye' *8:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not that it's spiky or anything. *8:32Long TimeMario: *They finally reach the crash landing site* Hm... *Mario: Be careful, we don't know what could be around here. *8:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Blinks*.. ..A custom Irken ship. *8:32LIRLIRXisenin: It certainly LOOKS cool *8:33INVADER VEX *a sphere like part of the ship suddenly starts to rotate and open, starting to release almost pure oxygen! which seems whiteish in this atmosphere* *8:33AmetrineskiesZik: *looking around for Zeerk and Darrz, like he was originally here for... doesn't care for the ship, but he'll be finding out about it anyway*.. *concentrating on two things at once, the racing thoughts and the search* *8:33LIRLIRXisenin: o-o *steps back* *8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ghhh..I wonder if Darrz is still alive.. *8:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "Ohh, I hope we'll get to the two and find them safe.. ...And this guy isn't hostile. ...And I can say- ..Geez, this is alot.." *8:34Long TimeMario: Hm... maybe they're under some of this rubble. *8:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Stares at the sphere, eyes widening*.. *8:34LIRLIRXisenin: *keeps staring* *8:34Long TimeMario: *Spider legs come out of PAK* *Starts digging around in the scrap metal with them* *8:35INVADER VEX *A figure in a red uniform and flight mask steps out of the ship, facing the other way from the group, and the group spies writing on the side of the ship that reads 'Vex Laboratories' *8:35Mysteriousjillguy *Mario sees a huge pile of rubble ahead of him* *8:35Long TimeMario: Hm.. No luck in here. *advances towards the next huge pile of rubble, and beings searching through and around it* *8:36LIRLIR(Gh, double location confusion) *(Well, it's not confusing to me) *(ah well nevermind) *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Standing a bit away from the figure, looking at*.. ...H-Hello..? *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. Hi, person *8:36INVADER VEX *the figure from the ship turns around from the noises, revealing he has a large energy rifle* *8:36MysteriousjillguyLrk:*walks toward the rubble* *Lurk* *8:36AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looking around to point out the definite location* *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: HE'S GOT A GUN *gets down* *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *Jumps back*.. *8:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..*sets hand on where exactly they are*... *shoving the rubble around* *8:37INVADER VEX *the figure removes his breath mask, showing that he is an Irken with many scars on his face and a custom red commander's uniform* *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: I advise you keep that on, sir. This planet is covered in dark magic.. *8:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Nervously shuffles, nodding*.. It's pretty dangerous out here.. *8:39INVADER VEXCommander: I'll be fine. *points to a small tube leading into his lung, supplying air* *Commander: Speaking of dangerous, you may want to put your hands up... You're the fugitives, correct? *8:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks back quickly, to see where the others had went*.. *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: Fugitives? No. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Turns back around, antennae perking up*.. F-Fugitives? What?? *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: No. We came here searching for two friends *8:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..*antennae twitch, feeling a sense of panic from Menami*... *8:40INVADER VEXCommander: No? Well, my records supplied by the control brains say otherwise... *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Quickly nodding*.. Two of our allies went missing on this planet.. *Menami: .... .. *Blinks, confused.. a bit panicked* *8:41LIRLIRXisenin: Well, do you even know my name? *8:41Long TimeMario: Hm... *8:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I don't understand, we haven't commited any crimes at all.. *8:41LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah, we haven't. *8:41INVADER VEX *he holds up a screen, one that says they are dangerous, possibly volatile, and are fugitives from the "malak incident"* *8:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I-Infact, we did a favor.. for the Empire a couple days ago. ...*Looks at Xisenin* *8:42Long TimeMario: *Continues to rummage through the rubble* *8:42LIRLIRXisenin: We saved Irk from a giant flying ball of death that shoots a laser. *8:42AmetrineskiesZik: ..*digs through the rubble.. just knowing theyre under this pile* *8:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Nods*.. *8:42INVADER VEXCommander: This is what I have... This is your only data, guys... And I have to trust the brains. *8:43Mysteriousjillguy *Mario begins to smell a smelly smell,reaking of gasoline* *8:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Are you serious?! .. *Voice cracks a bit, shocked* We were the ones that- .. >~< *8:43Long TimeMario: ..? *Digs deeper in the rubble* *8:43LIRLIRXisenin: Well, I'm sorry, but we honestly didn't commit any crimes *Xisenin: What is this "Malak Incident?" *8:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yeah, what is it. ono.. *8:44INVADER VEXCommander : not sure, it's classified... *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Frowns*.. *8:44INVADER VEXCommander : The brains won't tell anyone... *8:44LIRLIRXisenin: Then who are you to march up to us and tell us that we're criminals if we don't even know what we're criminals FOR?! *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... I KNOW I saw security cameras that were left from the rubble. Only a few, but.. ... I bet those would prove that.. we saved Irk from an apocalypse.. if they recorded until the end. u u *8:45LIRLIRXisenin: Actually, I saw them all over. *Xisenin: I have a good eye, especially for security cameras *8:45INVADER VEXCommander: Alright... I smell some fishyness, so... I'll humor you. *8:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yeah.. I'd swear, we aren't lying. I bet the Empire just hasn't investigated the tapes yet.. *8:45Long TimeMario: *Digs a little bit deeper* *8:45LIRLIR(brb) *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's voice is heard* *"....Hellp...." *8:46Long TimeMario: ...! *8:46AmetrineskiesZik: !! *reaches in, fast, though getting cuts and scrapes, grabbing Darrz* (lets pause *8:46Long Time(k *8:46Ametrineskies(..*grabs cereal* muahahahahbrb *8:46INVADER VEXcommander: Either they haven't investigated, or haven't recorded for... Other reasons... I can't say the brains aren't corrupt. The name's Thresh, by the way *8:46Mysteriousjillguy( Darrz is in a rubble near Mario. *( Mario's at the crash site. *8:47Ametrineskies(..Didnt I say he found their exact location *LIRLIR has left the chat. *8:47Ametrineskies(Zik laid his hands on where they were, *8:47Mysteriousjillguy( So he was with them the whole time? *8:47Ametrineskies(..Okay yknow what forget it *(..He WENT to the crash site *8:47YourFavoriteFangirl(No, Misty's right *(-_- *8:47Ametrineskies(Forget it, Im ignored most of the time anyway Brb *8:47YourFavoriteFangirl(LURK. *(You LET her decide the location, and she did. You're in the wrong. *(So she's at the right spot. *8:47Mysteriousjillguy( WE must've not have noticed. *8:48YourFavoriteFangirl(.. Should've been paying attention *(Like how you never pay attention to her rp attacks half the time.. *8:48INVADER VEX(By the way, in case anyone is wondering, the malak incident thing is total BS... The control brains made it up to justify arresting these guys as a potential threat) *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *8:48Mysteriousjillguy( I thought Zeerk was investigating rubble near the ship... *8:48LIRLIR(Back) *8:49INVADER VEX(I think Misty is brb now, right? ) *8:49Mysteriousjillguy( Yes. *8:49INVADER VEX(So we should stay paused, then... ) *8:49LIRLIR(Yes she is ) *8:49Mysteriousjillguy( Brb *( HUGHYFG- *8:50INVADER VEX( :l ) *8:50Ametrineskies(Im so mad :I *8:51INVADER VEX(Why?) *8:51Ametrineskies(....-.o *(Grbhdf >> *8:51YourFavoriteFangirl(....Vex, pay attention *(That's Lurk's problem.. he keeps zoning off into his world and forgetting Misty :U *8:52Mysteriousjillguy( Back *( I get distracted :I *8:52INVADER VEX(.. Oh, yeah, that... ) *(Got it ) *8:52Ametrineskies(Distracted ONLY FROM ME? *8:52YourFavoriteFangirl(....Getting distracted isnt an excuse *8:52Ametrineskies(ONLY from ME, nobody else *8:52YourFavoriteFangirl(You get "distracted" when ignoring her rp attacks like 24/7 *8:52Ametrineskies(I APPPARRRENTLY dont matter *8:52Mysteriousjillguy( Erm *( It's not just you. *( I get distracted alot. *8:53Ametrineskies(Then why is it MOSTLY me *8:53YourFavoriteFangirl(..You ignore her attacks *(All the time *8:53Ametrineskies(Whenever I place an attack, its mostly ignored *(Remember the SICC rp when Zik was shooting the robots and even SICC at times Nothin) *8:53YourFavoriteFangirl(And today *(He ignored Zik's danmaku at the giant beast *8:54LIRLIR( I just forget stuff a lot ) *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(Then only responded to it AFTER Lurk got to throw a book *8:54Mysteriousjillguy( I don't hate Misty or ignore her. *( I just get distracted. *8:54Ametrineskies(Im glad, *(But dont get distracted *(Youre nearly as bad as the people that just go to Tumblr or Youtube and ignore their friends *8:55Mysteriousjillguy(.... *8:55Ametrineskies(If youre so eager to rp, then whats up? *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( I can't concentrate. *8:55Ametrineskies(If you have a condition like ADHD, or autism, I can relate *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( I'm not being rude. *( I do. :I *( I say it all the time. *8:56YourFavoriteFangirl(..Lurk We are not blaming you directly *8:56INVADER VEX(He has Aspergers, though... :l) *(So... ) *8:56Ametrineskies(..I said LIKE *8:56Mysteriousjillguy( I have ASpergers and ADHD. *8:56Ametrineskies(LIKE LIKE LIEK!! *(>> *8:56YourFavoriteFangirl(..... *(One of my BEST FRIENDS *8:56Mysteriousjillguyaspergers* *8:56YourFavoriteFangirl(Has ASPERGERS *(And she can cocentrate *(BETTER *8:56Mysteriousjillguy( I have ADHD *8:56YourFavoriteFangirl(*conentrate *8:56Mysteriousjillguy( :I *8:56YourFavoriteFangirl(So DO I. *(And I can concentrate on rps more *8:56INVADER VEX(I only have one arm :l) *8:56Long Time(Hm... I'll come back later when things are calm ._. *8:56Mysteriousjillguy( I don't get what you're saying here. *8:56Ametrineskies(Woah wait wot- *(..How do you type so fast- *8:57YourFavoriteFangirl(But we are saying that you "COINCIDENTALLY" happen to ignore Misty alot- ...Woah *(..ono *8:57Mysteriousjillguy( First you say you're not blaming me,and now you're saying concentrating isn't my fault? *( is my fault* *8:57INVADER VEX(I type... With my mind •_• ) *8:57Ametrineskies(woah bro *8:57YourFavoriteFangirl(..We don't know the actual PROBLEM, Lurk *8:57LIRLIR( YAAY ) *8:57Mysteriousjillguy( I 'm not being RUDE to Zik. *(MISTY* FGDRFG *8:57Ametrineskies(i am zik *8:58INVADER VEX(No, I have two arms... I just can't feel some of the parts of my right thumb cause I cut myself really bad once.) *8:58Ametrineskies(....BBY NUUUU-- *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(Just listen. All we're asking is that you pay attention to Misty's attacks MORE, because we've often NOTICED that it's her that you end up missing attacks from OFTEN *(Ok? OK? *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( *sigh* *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(We're not blaming you *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *( I will. *( Whatever you believe. *8:58Ametrineskies(*huggles* o o *(Sorry darling *(uvu Just after so long of coping I do get angry *LIRLIR has left the chat. *8:59YourFavoriteFangirl(..I didnt mean to be harsh u u I just wanted to get my point *(...... Why is everyone leaving *8:59Ametrineskies(Because of me *8:59Mysteriousjillguy( No. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *8:59Mysteriousjillguy( Beause of conflict. *9:00YourFavoriteFangirl(.....How long is Mario gonna take *9:00LIRLIR(Because my Kindle forgets tabs) *9:00YourFavoriteFangirl(-_-.. *9:00Ametrineskies(I hope he comes back soon .~. *9:00YourFavoriteFangirl(Im irritated *(Frankly *9:02INVADER VEX(Mhm... He usually just leaves cause of internet problems, right?) *(as I recall, his internet isn't too great *9:02Ametrineskies(No, he said he'll come back later *9:02Mysteriousjillguy( Well he said he left until things got calm. *9:02YourFavoriteFangirl(Which is taking too looooooong. *9:02Mysteriousjillguy( He'd leave until* *9:02INVADER VEX(Oh, I must've missed that part.) *(That's the problem with multitasking) *( ) *9:07Ametrineskies(*wiggles, pounces on* >:U *9:07YourFavoriteFangirl(>m< *9:07Long Time(.o. *9:07Ametrineskies(Uh.. I can make you guys feel better- *(PM Zay Tonday: No but you should check out the new Cleverbot update PM Zay Tonday: It's really cool PM Zay Tonday: You can CHANGE ITS PERSONALITY PM Yukari Yakumo: Wow PM Zay Tonday: HUA BLUUUH PM Zay Tonday: Cleverbot: Beyonce. Beyonce. Beyonce. Beyonce. Beyonce. Beyonce. Beyonce. Beyonce. PM Zay Tonday: Why? PM Yukari Yakumo: om PM Zay Tonday: wHY DID THIS HAPPEN *9:08YourFavoriteFangirl(omg XDD *9:09LIRLIRLol *9:09INVADER VEX... XD what is this? Was this from our chat? *9:10YourFavoriteFangirl(Skype *(ouo *9:10INVADER VEXOh *9:10Mysteriousjillguy( http://memeblender.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/paranoid-parrot-meme-leave-group.jpg ) *9:11Ametrineskies(Firefox update: People are PROBABLY accidentally clicking on the new tab too much, lets save them *puts it on the other side of the screen* *(NOOOOO *9:12INVADER VEX(I dunno even how Firefox works... I've been cursed by my parents only wanting to buy Apple stuff...) *9:12LIRLIR( ._. ) *9:13INVADER VEX(Luckily for me, I'm gonna get (hopefully) a Samsung laptop for my birthday *9:14LIRLIR( good. ) *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:17LIRLIRhttp://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=sdQwUza7jzI *Lol *Ok, well, his commentary is funny *9:18INVADER VEXUh huh.... I'll take your word for it... *9:20Long Time(Are we gonna continue the RP? Or did you guys want to take a break? *9:21INVADER VEXI dunno... I'm gonna have to go in about an hour because Ark wants to go see how to train a dragon 2, but until then, whatever you guys want *9:21LIRLIR( I'm fine with either one.) *9:22INVADER VEXYeah, whatever. *I guess it's up to whomever this RP is lead by *9:24LIRLIRXisenin: We're not criminals, that's for sure. *9:25Long Time(BRB *9:25LIRLIR(K *9:25INVADER VEXThresh: Yeah... I'm not so sure if you are anymore... I'll just tag along with you guys until we can sort this out, nonetheless *(oh, I guess we ought to pause now, huh. *9:27LIRLIR( yup *9:27INVADER VEX(So... I find it a little weird that Jib isn't on... He's usually always on) *9:27YourFavoriteFangirl(He's been.. off alot recently *(Idk why *9:28INVADER VEXYeah... Well, vacation maybe *That's why I wasn't here last week... Category:Season 2 Category:Season two Category:Roleplays Category:Major roleplays Category:Paused Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest Category:Stories Category:Unfinished